Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the use of a terminal in further consideration of user's convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Particularly, as a mobile terminal recently has the high computing power like a smartphone, a control method using a user's voice recognition tends to be increasingly utilized. In order to improve the accuracy of the user's voice recognition, a voice database is accessed and a matched voice data should be found. In order to perform such a process fast in real time, high computing power will be required for the performing device. Thus, the demands for a terminal for a control method of recognizing a user's voice accurately, obtaining user's accurate intention, and launching a function matching the obtained intention are increasingly rising.